Mary Sue/Gary Stu
Původní Mary Sue pochází z fanfikce, která vznikla jako parodie.thumb|400px Byla to téměř pubertální členka posádky Enterprise, nejmladší poručík flotily federace, která dokázala absolvovat akademii v patnácti letech, byla tou nejchytřejší osobou, která kdy na akademii promovala a měla nepřekonatelné znalosti od umění po zoologii, dovednosti od ručních prací a technologie po karate a wrestling a zamilovali se do ní hned všichni tři hlavní protagonisté starých Star Trek sérií (Kirk, Spock, DR.McCoy). Další podobné fanfikce následovaly, ale bohužel již nešlo o parodie. 'Typická Mary Sue' Typická Mary Sue byla to vše výše zmíněné, nebo''' blízkou příbuznou hlavní postavy knih a seriálu'. Nakonec všem v pravou chvíli zachránila zadky, aby pak tragicky zemřela a byla oplakávána všemi členy posádky.thumb|400px Varianty tohoto pojmenování jsou '''Mary Sue/Mary Stue' pro ženskou postavu, Gary Sue/Stu či Marty Sue/Stu pro mužskou postavu. Původní význam tohoto pojmenování se zevšeobecnil a našel si svou cestu i do terminologie RP her. Typická Mary Sue, ať už je to muž či žena, je nedomyšlená postava, která je příliš dokonalá a postrádá střípek realismu '''na to, aby někoho zaujala. ''Mary Sue je ideál'. '' Ovládá širokou škálu dovedností, je milá, atraktivní, šarmantní a nemůžete jinak, než se do ní zamilovat, i kdybyste nechtěli. Ne vždy, ale dost často jde o sebeprojekci autora, jehož '''postava je tím, čím by si přál být sám'. Činí tak ve snaze vyniknout nad ostatní, být originální a nejlepší, ve snaze být všemi milován a dopadne přesně opačně. Na Mary Sue nenajdete chybičky a podle jejího autora je nepopiratelně úžasná a okouzlující. Za pomoci démona zvaného Mary Sue pak autor mění chování či minulost hlavních "canon" postav ze světa, ve kterém se děj odehrává, nebo samotné zákony a lore takového světa. Ve WoW máme hned několik typů takové Mary Sue, lidé ji obvykle pokládají za neškodný a spíš směšný druh roleplay, ale někteří s ní mají okamžitě konflikt. Tyto postavy jsou tak dokonalé, že je chcete zabít, nebo jim za každou cenu ukrást místo na výsluní a všechno to jejich "drama". 'Typ první: cliché Mary, divoká Mary' Nárokuje si příbuzenské či partnerské vztahy neslučitelné s historií a příběhy Warcraftu. Mění zavedené lore svým příběhem, ze kterého vychází jako nejlepší ve všem. '' Tato Mary Sue je u RPčkářů ve WoW '''extrémně nepopulární. Přichází a tvrdí, že je jedinou dcerou Illidana a Tyrandy z jednonočního dobrodružství, tajně unesenou a vychovanou furbolgy, dokud nepodstoupila tajemnou transformaci, která ji proměnila v člověka, ona pak svedla Arthase od Jainy a naučila se od něj víc, než vy se kdy dokážete naučit, tj. jak se stát Paladinem Smrti. (Meh.) Nebo je posedlá démonem. Nebo je upír. Nebo je z části naaru, z části démon a z části zlatá rybka s laserovýma očima. Pracuje s cliché, melodramatem a intimními vztahy s jedním či více postavami původního příběhu warcraftu až takovým způsobem, že se snaží tyhle původní postavy změnit, hrát za ně, měnit původní lore warcraftu a to vše vnutit jako skutečnou pravdu ostatním RPhráčům. Ostatní RP hráči často tenhle druh věcí vidí a jsou frustrováni do hloubi duše. Někdo se brání, že samotné lore WoW obsahuje kopu Mary Sue. (Rhonin, Thrall, Jaina Proudmoore) Jenže autoři, kteří byli za jejich tvorbu placeni, psali příběh, jehož jste součástí. Umístili svou postavu do lore. Vy ten příběh a lore nemáte přepisovat, kdykoli s tím začnete, vytváříte Mary Sue. '''''Jak se takové Mary Sue vyhnout? Při tvorbě postavy je důležité, aby jste si uvědomili, s kým by realisticky mohla být spřízněná. Tvrdit o někom, že je nelegitimní sourozenec či potomek Kael'thase Sunstridera je přepisování lore elfího prince - jeho příběh již byl sepsán a nic o sourozencích či dětech v něm nebylo. Existuje ale spousta malých NPC (non player character), pro které lore sepsáno nebylo, pak je docela dobře možné, že s nimi může vaše postava mít shodné příjmení. Takže, pokud chcete být bratrancem prodavačů seker z Orgrimmaru nebo pekařky z Ironforge, proč ne? Otázkou je, co z toho vztahu chcete v RP vytěžit, a co vám takové příbuzenství přinese? Pokud takový příbuzenský vztah není podstatný pro váš další příběh, zvažte, zda je pro něj doopravdy nutný a rovnou ho raději vynechte. 'Typ druhý: vševědoucí a vševidoucí Mary, superhrdina Mary' Pokud vaše postava vždy řekne tu správnou věc, vždy udělá tu správnou věc, je pro ostatní nejen nudná, začne je iritovat. Její opakující se úspěchy na všech polích se stanou rutinou. A nejen, že vše ví, ona vše i vidí. Nehledě na to, že je uprostřed konverzace s šesti osobami, dokáže zareagovat na postavu, která napadla či urazila jinou na druhé straně sálu, nebo právě vstoupila do dveří. Nikdy se jí nepřihodí nic nečekaného, nic špatného. thumb|400px Proč by pak ale cestovala, bojovala, vyspěla a snažila se o něco víc? RP je celé o konfliktu a postavy bez chyb jej postrádají (krom toho, že vytáčí ostatní postavy, co jsou nuceny na ně v RP reagovat). Dobrá kniha či příběh obvykle dodržuje ten samý formát: postava je vystavena nějaké situaci, existuje zde konflikt, podmínky či jiné postavy, které jí brání získat to, po čem touží... a nakonec se vše vyřeší. Dobře nebo špatně. Rozdíl mezi knihou a RP, nebo knihou a skutečnným životem je v tom, že tato situace se dokola opakuje. Jakmile zažehnáte jeden konflikt, vynoří se jiný. Po něm další a tak dále až do okamžiku, kdy postava zemře. Jenže vaše postava, která je na vše předem připravená a nemá žádné nevýhody a chyby, nemá čeho se bát, neexistuje pro ni tedy konflikt ani jeho rozuzlení, žádné vyvrcholení příběhu, žádný další konflikt. Vy předem víte, jak pro vás vše dopadne a že to dopadne dobře. Tak kde je vzrušení z RP? Nemáte být hrdinou od začátku, máte se postavit výzvám čelem a stát se hrdinou v důsledku vašich akcí. 'Typ třetí: nejkrásnější Mary' Cpe ostatním''' popis postavy do nejmenších detailů, aby se nějak vydělila z davu'. A nejen to, dokonce v tom popisu prohlašuje, že jste se do ní na první pohled zamilovali (godmodding vaší reakce), či nemůžete vzrušením odolat a máte chuť ji políbit.thumb|398px Nedojde jí, že aby byla postava hratelná dlouhou dobu, potřebuje hlavně zajímavou osobnost, ne prsa jak Brigitte Nielsen. Samozřejmě je v pořádku vymyslet si atraktivní postavu, ale doslova se vyžívat ve vypisování každého detailu po velikost nohou, délka nehtů a typ řasenky... 'Víte, ve WoW vypadají všechny postavy skoro stejně. Nevšimli jste si?' Váš sáhodlouhý popis z addonu si za chvilku už nikdo nebude pamatovat, '''ale to, jak se chováte a co říkáte, ano'. Tomuto typu se nejlépe ubráníte, když při popisu své postavy zkusíte zůstat co nejobjektivnější a nejstručnější. 'Typ čtvrtý: střed světa a pozornosti Mary' Všem vypráví o své tragické minulosti, nebo jak byla týrána rodinou, přáteli, zrazena nejbližšími, jak jí povraždili každého, koho znala, ale přesto je stále většinu času lehkomyslná, veselá, baví se. Jen občas popadne nebohého pěkného kolemjdoucího, aby to na něj vše mohla vybalit a vyplakat se mu na rameni, popřípadě se sesypat uprostřed eventu a strhnout pozornost na sebe.thumb|400px Co to je, co přitahuje lidi k těmhle nápadům schovaným za frázemi jako '"tragická minulost“', '"chybějící oko“', '"ozývající se staré zranění z války"' a '"vyzařuje tak hluboký smutek, že vás to nutí plakat'“? '' Odpověď je temnější a děsivější, než byste čekali. Vnitřní démon, který oslovuje každého, ale málo kdo si to přizná. Démon, který se ptá: "Čím jen se '''odliším od ostatních'? Jak se můj nápad a RP stane lepším, než to jejich?“ Mary Sue tak infikuje a nafukuje vaše ego, dokud není připravena se vylíhnout, zarýt se své oběti do mozku a jakmile tam je, začne spřádat komplikované sítě melodramatu, hustodémonství, superlepkavého plnění přání svého hostitele alespoň ve hře. Tyhle sítě jsou obzvláště nebezpečné v mysli, která byla vystavěna telenovelám, Hollywoodu, anime a jen povrchní znalosti klasické fantasy. Smíchají všechny tyhle elementy dohromady ve zdání totální originality a přitom jsou jen imitací opravdového příběhu. Nejsnadnější oběti jsou obvykle ti, co věří, že jsou na ni imunní. Jinak dobří RPhráči mohou fungovat celé věky, aniž by jim došlo, že jejich postava postrádá originalitu a je pro ostatní směšná či otravná. 'Něco na té Mary je... aneb jak se vyhnout démonu jménem Mary Sue' Touha udělat ze své postavy dokonalý, nejdokonalejší příklad orka či nočního elfa, je silná. thumb|350px|Bývalý kytarista Elite Tauren Chieftains si také plánoval budoucnost do detailů... že? Ale ve chvíli, kdy se domoříte s vašimi X stránkami historie postavy, popisu její dokonalosti... ...máte v reálu absolutní minimum možností, s čím a jak dál hrát RP. *''Doporučení pro nováčky je: rozvrhněte a rozmyslete si vše jen v bodech, ne do detailů. '' Protože právě ty detaily vás nakonec dostanou do situace, která pro vás bude nehratelná, pokud z nich neustoupíte. *''Raději nechte detaily vzniknout v průběhu RP jako nápady, které se vám zalíbily. '' Čím méně toho rozhodnete předem, tím více bude vaše postava mít důvod jednat s ostatními a ostatní s ní. *'Místo toho abyste si pamatovali bilión zbytečných detailů z vaší minulosti, můžete se soustředit na RP, které kolem vás právě probíhá.' Čím jednodušší bude váš příběh, tím větší prostor si necháváte do budoucna a tím menší je šance, že skončíte v rohu, do kterého jste se zahnali sami. *'Nenechte se strhnout detaily dokonalosti své postavy a jejího příběhu, ať je strašlivý a tragický, nebo krásný a hodný závisti!' 'Jak vymýtit démona Mary Sue?' Vskutku, abyste se doopravdy oprostili od Mary Sue, zbývá jen přijmout pokorně realitu: vaše postava není středem vesmíru Warcraftu. ' Je poskokem, vedlejším příběhem, jedním z těch, co povykují v davu, ten, jehož tvář zahlédnete v horním levém rohu rozmazanou během cinematics. 'thumb|400px Ať už vaše postava nabídne jakékoli příběhy, neotřese se kvůli nim svět, nebudou vyvrcholením příběhu pro Azeroth a ani nemusí nutně být zajímavé pro kohokoli dalšího, než pro vás a kruh vašich RP přátel ve hře. Nezapíší se do dějin Warcraftu. A přestože je vaše postava jen malou částečkou celého příběhu Warcraftu, zde právě leží vaše velikost. Vaše postava je propletená se všemi ostatními postavami v kruhu vašich RP přátel, každý jeden závisí na ostatních, protože i jeho příběh existuje v jejich povědomí. Tím, že spolu prozkoumáte tyhle konexe, vybudujete vztahy, budete tvořit příběh společně, skutečně zahrajete svět za všemi těmi velkými cinematics příběhy, které se Blizzard stačí vyprávět. Protože i když všechny „canon“ postavy od Arthase po A’dal mění svět i mimo vaši kontrolu, je to vaše postava, která v tom světě je, dělá věci a vnímá je, reaguje na to vše a dává těm velkým změnám smysl. Pokud by neexistovali běžní Krvaví rytíři, koho by zajímalo, co se stane s M’uru a Liadrin? Pokud hrajete krvavého elfa, paladina, tohle vás ovlivní – a vaše reakce na Sunwell Raid je to, co z celého příběhu M’uru a lore TBC udělá skutečný příběh pro vás a vaši postavu. A na závěr ještě odkaz na test (v angličtině) toho, jak moc je vaše postava Mary Sue. 'Zpět na Bad Roleplay. ' Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft